The outpatient facility is a treatment and research resource for a variety of studies related to manic-depressive illness such as: (a) biological studies of the "well-state"; (b) the use of monoamine oxidase inhibitors to treat depression in bipolar patients on lithium; (c) investigation of the attitudes toward and perceptions of manic-depressive illness in bipolar patients compared with their spouses; (d) exploration of the efficacy of couples group therapy as an adjunct to lithium maintenance; (e) the study of pregnancy and the post-partum period in bipolar patients and their spouses; (f) the study of child development and affective response of infants with a bipolar parent; (g) the study of families with multigenerational manic depressive illness; (h) a retrospective analysis of longitudinal data on 334 patients, focusing on the natural course of the illness, with particular emphasis on unipolar-bipolar differences.